A Watch with Wings: The Beginning
by Nispedana
Summary: NextGen. It wasn't shocking, really, how they hated each other. Then, slowly, things changed.
1. Rose steps on a banana

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.

Also! I disliked the casting for Rose and Scorpius in the films, so forgive my imagining a different appearance. Basically, this is the dramoine of the next generation. xD

**REVIEW **Hugo and Rose are Hermione and Ron's children. Loius, Victoire, and Dominique are Bill and Fleur's. Albus, Sirius, and Lily are Harry and Ginny's. And there is also Fred Weasley as in George and Angeline's kid. Roxanne is also George and Angeline's.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: Rose steps on a Banana<strong>

Somewhere in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, there was a huge mansion that stood at the spot precisely where the Burrow used to be. It was large in the sense that there was double the number of rooms needed for individual members of the family. But alas! It was never too big.

Its inhabitants were simply too lively.

"O-OH! BOOM-! **BANG!**" A small but very good-looking young boy yelled Onomatopoeias as if the sound effects from the television weren't loud enough. Then, seeing his virtual enemy fall into his death, his posture slumped in relaxation, a very satisfied grin plastered on his face. "That… was _awesome_."

"No fair! I was… _distracted_." A boy at around 10 years of age muttered. "Darnit!"

This boy had red hair and the freckles most of the people in the house had… or still did. Probably the latter.

In any case, his face was almost as scarlet as his hair. He was just killed in his favourite game, after all—by a younger boy, too! He hadn't even played for an hour yet.

It was very painful to his boyish ego.

The blonde boy only scoffed. "Stop being such a spoilsport, Hugo. I win, fair and square." He grinned, particularly proud at himself from being able to 'use' muggle-weapons so awesomely. Hugo started to mutter words of self-pity when he decided to give him a little compliment.

"Nice game. It's cool to get kill people without using spells…" But then he had an idea, and it made him beam. "I _know_, Loius! Wait til' you see the UTA32, the best killing machine s—!"

"HEY!"

Hugo's open mouth immediately formed a thin line at the sound of his mother's stern voice. "What the bloody hell could you be thinking about? And at 8am in the morning, too!" She nagged. She was about to tell them to get ready for their trip to Diagon alley, but she saw that by some miracle, they were already dressed. Now she knew why.

"Well, you two got ready early." She said, then eyed the two other children on the sofa. It was the twins, busy looking at themselves in the mirror.

"We wanted to play without interruption." Hugo replied as a-matter-of-factly, making his mother's eyes twitch. But, knowing that nagging would do much use, Hermoine could only shake her head in disapproval. (She needed to get breakfast done already, anyway.) _'Kids and their addictions to visual gaming...'_

"Just don't get too close to the television, you two…" She sighed and turned around back to the kitchen with Ginny, just before adding an afterthought. "…and get those violent thoughts out of your head."

"Yes, Mother…" Hugo whispered and Loius just nodded passively. They looked like angels for a moment there.

But unfortunately for the young mother...

…the boys thought with certainly that violent thoughts were much too cool to forget.

**...**

"May I ask why you're shaking your head?" Ginny asked rhetorically while she chopped the onions, an amused smile gracing her features. Hermione just sighed again in response.

"Hugo's getting violent. And I'm afraid he's following Fred and James' footsteps." She replied worriedly. The two older boys were very troublesome, especially due to the fact that they _loved_ pranks. James was like his grandfather that way too. And now that he teamed up with Fred, who was gifted with the talent of invention – there was no stopping them.

Oh, how many points did Gryffindor lose because of them?

She loved Hugo very much but she, nevertheless, wished Hugo would be like his sister. She was a good and respectful daughter. Like her, Rose was a genius. But she raised her in a way that she would skip the know-it-all arrogant attitude that she used to have at her age—well, _most_ of the time anyway. The mature predisposition Rose inherited from her Great-Grandmother helped as well.

Speaking of her daughter—

"Rose isn't awake yet?" She asked incredulously. Rose was usually the one who woke up first. Like her father she _was_ a heavy sleeper, but she was also one of those people who could set accurate alarm-clocks just by willing themselves just before sleep.

"Yeah. She was awake until this morning chatting with Lily on her room." Ginny answered as she put the spices on the food. "You know how close they are… now that Rose is leaving for Hogwarts in less than two days, they're making the most out of their time together."

Hermione nodded in assent but then went onto her pondering-mode."But she was so exited on coming with us to the alley… she would hate not being woken up…"

"I suppose so… ask the criminals to wake them up." Ginny smiled. The criminals were the resident trouble makers – the younger ones, that is—who seem to be the only ones who could wake Rose when she hadn't set her alarm.

All hell breaks loose as consequence, though.

Hermione laughed awkwardly and shrugged. '_Oh well…'_

**…**

Hermione didn't even have to wake the two up. They were already awake—seemed like everyone's exited today – and busted into the living room with huge grins plastered onto their faces. They held out a weird-looking contraption that resembled a seashell with buttons. Fred cleared his throat to make his grand introduction.

"This is the Aping Seashell Version 1.0, it's an _awesome_—I repeat, AWESOME – invention James and I came up with a few nights ago and just finished 87 seconds ago." He stated proudly, looking at the hoard of kids getting ready and/or lounging around in the living room.

"Just get to the point, I need some quiet time." A beautiful girl with shiny and long red hair interrupted him. Her sister, also gorgeous, nodded at her statement as she held her compact mirror onto her face. Albus remained quiet and just observed his amusing family.

"Bloody hell, Veelas, don't ruin the mood!" James stated irritably. Victoire and Dominique were only one-eight Veena but the beauty-gene was still in them. Even their brother, little Louis (still playing video games), was good-looking himself.

"Patience is a virtue." Fred nodded at the girls, who just ignored them and went back to preparing themselves for the outside world. They didn't really need to buy anything for school but they loved to shop, any opportunity to do so was Golden.

"So… what does it do?" Hugo asked as he sat on the floor, pushing the two back to their bragging mode (much to everyone else's chagrin). They made their business smiles again and held the contraption up.

"The Aping Seashell Version 1.0 is an awesome tool that allows you to speak with another person's voice." Fred stated. "Let me demonstrate."

Fred held the thing down to Hugo's level and clicked the red button. "Speak. Anything, even just a syllable would do."

"Hello." Hugo stated lamely. They smirked before Fred let go of the red button and held the contraption back to their level. He then pressed the blue button and started speaking with an evil grin on his face,

"Hello. My name is Hugo and I'm so lame."

Everyone didn't speak for a moment, staring at them like they were still absorbing that it was Fred who spoke.

_He sounded exactly like Hugo!_

James surveyed for his cousin's –and his brother's – reactions, and he laughed out loud. The faces just lasted for a second, but they were still golden.

"HAHAHAHA— Your expressions—! PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA! Did you get that, Fred?" He asked and then looked at his equally amused partner in crime. There was a reason why they made announcements and pranks only on certain places.

"Of course, I did. We just had ourselves additional clips for our collection of blackmail materials." He whispered back. They hid nice little untraceable cameras in the living room, the kitchen, and at the Gryffindor common room. Anyone would be shocked if they get a glimpse of their… stock.

"AWESOME!" Hugo finally shouted in amazement. Everyone ignored how many times the word was used.

"Told you so."

"… I could pretend to be someone else over the phone…" Dominique thought out loud. Everyone gaped at her sly expression. She blinked at the realization that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" She asked in feign innocence.

"That's 15 sickles per one minute use, Madam. Want to be our first costumer?" Fred asked in a business-like manner. Dominique grinned, and Roxanne (Fred's fraternal twin sister) seemed to have remembered something, too.

"I'll be the second."

…

Hermione decided to wake her daughter up by herself since the criminals were too busy making money downstairs.

She opened the door to see the peacefully sleeping Lily on Rose's bed while Rose is… on the floor. She stifled a laugh at a certain memory:

Hermione was in a deep slumber that night, many years ago, when she was woken up by some sort of pressure on her face.

She lethargically opened her eyes to see that it was her 2-year-old daughter's petite feet. She sighed unsurprised, and moved Rose into a better position in their larger-than-life bed. What could she say? They needed a huge bed if they were going to sleep together. Otherwise they would all be kicked out of bed.

After positioning her family (she found Ron's feet outside the bed) into a more comfortable position, she laid back down to sleep…

…only to be woken up again.

But this time it was a loud thud that pulled her out of her slumber. She sat up immediately to find that her husband was no longer in the bed. And judging by her daughter's position, she deduced that Rose kicked Ron to occupy his space.

She smiled as she felt her daughter embrace her. She was sleep-talking again.

_"__Nighty night, Mum…"_

.

Hermione watched her daughter sleep for a few more minutes until she realized that she had to wake her up. "Wake up Rose." She said as she shook her daughter on the floor. The girl stirred only by a bit.

"Rose." She repeated, only to be ignored.

"We'll be leaving for Diagon alley… Are you sure you don't want to buy those books?"

With that statement Rose opened her eyes and swiftly sat up. Hermione smiled, thanking God for her excitement.

Rose ran to the bathroom to get ready and Hermione didn't bother waking Lily up. She didn't need to come to Diagon, anyway and mused it was better to have her rest.

Then, several minutes later, she heard footsteps come up simultaneously. That meant the rest of the family had just finished eating and was then about to brush their teeth.

"Rose. Everyone's almost ready." She said, knocking on the bathroom door. "Get down as soon as you can and get your breakfast!"

Yes, it was very important to eat breakfast.

But it was particularly important for _Rose_ not to skip.

This was because Rose had a tendency to become… idiotically like her father when she's hungry.

_No_, she corrected herself

_She becomes __**worse. **_

**...**

Rose got ready in a flash. Not literally, but was very fast indeed.

She saw that her family's already gathered on the fireplace, so she hastened her pace and grabbed a sandwich off the table. She got a few 'Good Mornings' and she just smiled at them.

"Here we go!" Arthur yelled as initiated the transportation. A small sound of puffing was heard just before their vision turned green and illuminated. There was a gurgling in her stomach then, partly because of the changes in pressure, but mostly because she was hungry.

She could almost feel majority of the blood on her brain go down to calm her stomach. As if it had _something_ to digest.

But her brain wasn't really working anymore so even that simple thought flew out the chimney, as well.

Too soon, the magical mixture of illuminated green contrasted against the blackness of the void cleared, giving way to a less magical sight: An alley.

It was an unfamiliar place, and she inhaled at the wrong time. "*cough*Where am I—*cough*"

She covered her mouth and nose with the handkerchief safely tugged inside her robe. She breathed through it for a few seconds, before the dust cloud cleared further and realized that she was right: It _was_ an unfamiliar part of the Diagon alley.

There was no one with her, as the utter silence surrounding her obviously meant, and realizing her hand was only holding the textile… she realized her sandwich, too, was nowhere to be found.

Her eyes twitched at the realization. And she cursed.

She was too hungry for this.

**…**

Hermoine trudged through the gray stone pathways with a frown. There were very few people around, and there were certainly no food stores anywhere near the place she was standing on. Nor did she have the money.

She passed through different shops that lined the streets, passed the intricately designed lampposts, and even stared at the bricks she was stepping on as she walked.

It was so weird, how everything suddenly appeared like food that she could eat.

Suddenly, she pitied all those couples in some sappy romance book she was forced to read by the twins. Forbidden love was surely as sad thing.

"OW!" someone shouted, pulling her out of her pitiful almost-brainless reverie. She looked down and finally felt something under her foot.

She didn't react on time, though, effectively earning herself a growl, "Watch _it_, Ginger!"

She followed the peach colored mass from under her feet to some several inches away from where she stood. It was a boy, who seemed to be bending down for some reason.

But her brain, partnered with her stomach, pretty much ignored everything—his words, his incensed expression, or even that he's a _person. _All she saw was his shiny blonde hair.

'_I seem to have stepped on a banana __…'_

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER I**

_**COMING SOON:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER II: Rose Officially Becomes a Monkey**  
>According to that very disagreeable blonde boy, anyway<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please pause and do tell me what you think of the slightly revamped pilot chapter. :D**


	2. Rose Becomes A Monkey

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING THE STORY A CHANCE! Special thanks to those who showed their support! And even additional hugs to those who left/will leave feedback. I appreciate every single one. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's works

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus, Sirius, and Lily.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II: Rose officially becomes a Monkey<strong>

Rose Weasley stared at the banana for a while. She was so hungry…

"HEY! Get your blasted feet away from my hand!" It yelled causing her to flinch. She immediately did as she was told and soon comprehended the situation. The boy (apparently) was only picking something he dropped and then she came and walked all over his hand.

"I'm so sorry Bana—" She cut herself off before saying something more embarrassing. But then, an image of one of those muggle children shows her mother used to let her watch popped up on her head. It was an old show, with the resolution nowhere near half of what was normal now. It was titled _Bananas in pyjamas_.

She stifled a laugh. "_Pfft_—""

"Hey! What's so funny? And _who are you calling a Banana_?" The boy shouted making her instantaneously turn serious.

"No need to shout. How _rude_."

"Wha—How am _I _rude? _You're _the one off stepping on people and then bloody _laughing_ at them! Are you an idiot?"

She blinked. She did not like being called an idiot, she was a certified _genius_. Rose did not like the 'I'-word associated with her brain. She scrutinized the boy. It was obvious that he'll be or was already a student in Hogwarts.

"_Idiot_? Me? I bet I can beat you on every class—particularly potions." She let her pride take over, and completely forgot her that it _was_, indeed, _her_ fault.

"I doubt it. Potions is my favorite subject." He responded confidently. One of Rose's brows rose.

"—all the better, then. Better beating the enemy in their own game, right?"

"As if a monkey can mix ingredients well. You'll probably mistake poison for coconut juice or something—" He retorted proudly, only to be cut by a female voice from one of the shops.

"Scorpius! Are you there? Come here!" She called. Rose quickly opened her mouth for the counter but the boy just smirked at her and quickly ran to where his mother's voice came from.

"Coming, mother!"

"OI!" She shouted, making him stop. She couldn't leave it like _that_—It felt like she _lost_.

He turned around, expression unchanging, and said haughtily: "See you later, Red-headed monkey."

But her stomach growled and her eyes twitched in pure hunger. She cursed.

She swore to get back at him soon.

_After _she ate.

**…**

"You seem to be in a good mood Scorpius. Did you buy what you asked for?" Astoria nonchalantly asked her son in that usual soothing voice of hers.

Scorpius, on the other hand, blinked at the remembrance of why he was outside the shop in the first place. He was going to buy himself a wand in the main street before he was _rudely_ interrupted by a certain sight. "Ah—well. I…"

"You didn't?" Astoria asked incredulously. The shop wasn't _that_ far, she thought, and the wand giving only lasted a few minutes. So when she heard Scorpius voice several minutes since he left, she assumed he already got his wand.

"Then what did you do all those time?"

"Nothing." He lied.

Scorpius had been on his way to the Ollivander's wand shop when he saw an odd girl staring at everything with longing eyes as she practically footslogged along the cobblestone strees. He stopped his tracks and watched her with interest. He just said to himself he was waiting for her to fall down—which was, to some degree, true. He waited for it to happen, but it never did.

Then she smiled out-of-nowhere (a rueful one, but an unexpected smile nevertheless), getting him to drop his money. He mechanically went to pick it up, and he noticed a little too late that she was going to his direction.

"Scorpius?" His mother called his name, pulling him out of his daze.

"Yes, mother?"

"What's wrong? And who were you talking to earlier?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Scorpius smirked in a way that surprised Astoria.

"A monkey." Astoria gaped at his son, and then smiled. That smirk was an amused one—not the sadistic amusement her husband and son seemed to have a predisposition to – it was different. Her son looked genuinely like a child… who found a new friend.

"A cute monkey, I presume…."

"I suppose so." He replied without thinking and his eye widened after he heard himself. "I-I mean—"

"Aw, Scorpius~!" She squealed and hugged her son. The owner of the shop, one of his aunts, whom they went to visited giggled as well. His eyes twitched crazily at this.

"MOTHER!"

**…**

"Where the bloody hell did you go?"

Ron asked his daughter as Hermione dusted her, finally reuniting after over half-an-hour of separation. She was eating some street food she bought off the street. He frowned when he realized she wasn't listening to him. She was much too busy savoring her food.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" He asked and she shook her head. Ron looked at Hermione, who in turn gaped at her daughter. She had that look in her face, the mixture of worry, suspicion, and fear.

"You didn't get into some kind of trouble, did you?"

The words roused recollections that made her want to throw herself onto the wall and punish herself for being an i_diot_.

And she did.

"O-Oi!"

"Rose!"

"What the heck—"

The memory was too humiliating! She really _did _look like a total idiot. A recollection of an arrogant face appeared in her head. Of all the people to appear like an idiot to, it just _had_ to be that haughty git!

She gulped her food's last bite before shouting internally in despair.

To hell with getting back at him—she'd rather not see him at all!

**…**

The Weasley family all went to different shops together to gather the materials needed by the children. Their final stop was Rose's favourites: The Bookstore.

It was one of the few things that could make her feel a little better after such a (psychological) kick in the gut. Her forehead was still aching tho. Sometimes she doubted if she really was a genius.

Moving on, the library was renovated to three whole floors – thanks to a certain ex-Granger – and it had much larger floors. Rose smiled and then excitedly led her family to the door. Hermione giggled remembering how her daughter was so much like her.

"Now don't get too far, okay?" She yelled, by that time many meters away already. Rose barely heard her, but she yelled back anyway.

"Yes, Mum!"

**...**

Rose soon found herself in the deepest part of the bookstore. That meant the 3rd floor.

She browsed the awesome books at that floor. They were all the most advanced in the lot, unsurprisingly. She had yet to understand most of them since she hadn't stepped on Hogwarts yet, but she was advanced enough to understand a few books.

After skimming for a while she heard a thump on one of the open spaces where people could read. She saw only two boys there, one of them with his buttocks on the floor and his features told Rose that he was a half-goblin. While the other one was much taller—a fact emphasized with his confident stature. She saw that the half-goblin have a hard time standing up but the other didn't seem to have any plans on helping him out.

And… and... she just _knew_ that blonde hair.

"WATCH IT, you _dolt_." He stated irritably. He shifted his position slightly getting Rose to see his face. It was Banana-boy, and he looked extremely annoyed.

Rose didn't move for a moment, startled at the sight. The vanity and arrogance in his eyes were still there, but the way they manifested with her and the boy was totally different. He was definitely looking at the kid as if the child was some sort of inferior creature.

Of all the things her mother thought her, was never to look down on anyone – especially when it came to race. Being arrogant was fine, as _she_ could be _sometimes_—okay, _often_—so long as it didn't hurt anyone.

"Do you know how much this robe cost? And you just went and ruined it." He added, sounding like a typical bully. She moved a bit to see that the robe was only creased. Her eyebrows arched.

"Hey. Banana-boy. You can just ask you Mother to do a spell on it or something! No use using that tone as if he did something criminal!" She vehemently nagged him.

He turned around and his eye widened for a second, but he caught his composure immediately. "What are _you_ doing here, Red-headed Monkey? And this... _thing_ really _did_ do something criminal! My perfect robe was ruined!"

"Oh, _Boohoo_." She mocked and then shifted her gaze at the half-Goblin and went closer to help him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded, and swiftly walked away. Scorpius gritted his teeth and gestured to shout at the fleeting Goblin when Rose stood to block his line of sight.

"Are you a Metro sexual?"

"What? No—"

"Liar. You are _so_ a metro sexual, Banana-kid." She stated sternly getting Scorpius to wince. Something's changed with her—she had more firmness than before – and he was not quite sure if he like that changed… especially since he was losing badly. There was also the fact that her name calling got more derogatory every time.

"I am a _very_ manly-man, mind you – AND STOP CALLING ME A BANANA!"

"No, you're not manly. And let's face it—you _do_ look like a banana, Scorpius." She responded as she stifled a giggle. She completely forgot that she was supposed to stop calling him that name. She forgot she had to apologize to him, too—

Scropius on the other hand, was surprised as to how he liked the sound of his name when she said it. But he would never admit that, of course, not even to himself. Not in a million years…

"You look like a monkey, then." He spat. She smirked.

"I do not. You just called me that since I called you a Banana. Besides, when you think about it – doesn't me being a Monkey means that I win against you…?"

"I-It doesn't. It just means that you're ugly." He managed to reply, but Rose just scoffed.

"What an idiotic reply for someone I considered my rival… You won't win against me, Banana-prat."

His eye twitched. "You're going to eat those words, Red-head."

"Ohh~ A Banana-dream, Scorpius?" She said mockingly, like the eleven year old that she was, getting the poor boy to flinch in annoyance. He was thinking of a good counter when –

"Have you seen Rose, anywhere?" An unfamiliar voice came from below. "I think I heard her voice somewhere…"

He saw that the Monkey stirred in front of him and started walking to the stairs.

"Hey! I'm not—"

"I have to go now, Banana-prat. Dad's calling me."

"You're rude."

"You did the same earlier."

"But that was—"

"They're looking for me. Bye."

"Hey!"

"What? Like I said I have to—" Rose told him, only to be cut off.

"Call me Scorpius. _Only_ Scorpius." He said getting her to smile cutely at him.

"Maybe someday Banana-prat." She replied before walking swiftly away. Scorpius watched her fleeting figure and he unconsciously let out the trademark smirk he and his father had.

_"Rose, eh?"_

…

KING'S CROSS STATION  
><span>_the next day_

The next morning was filled with hugs and kisses. They were now in Station 9 ¾ and were off to Hogwarts. Their family, unsurprisingly, got a lot of admiring stares… but all of them have grown used to ignoring them. Hugo, Louis, and Lily , still too young to enter the famous train, were complaining somewhere…

The door opened and a lot of students entered through the sliding door, the mass threatened the doors to widen further—like it did every year and, as did every year, it never did bulge. Hermoine smiled at this and looked back closer to her to see her child who looked so much like her.

Hermione gave her daughter a bigger hug and whispered to her. "Remember what I told you, okay?" Rose grinned and then nodded.

A moment after that she heard her father sneer. "… that must be little Scorpius."

She could swear her ears twitched at the name. Her father leaned down to her level and muttered. "Be sure to beat him at everything, okay?"

This earned him a light smack on the head.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron! Don't make turn against each other before they even went to school!" Her mother whispered rather vehemently. Rose ignored her parents and then shifted her gaze at the said boy. An instant later, he turned his head towards their direction and saw that his father whispered something onto _his_ ears.

It was _him._ And she just _knew_ he was being told the same thing.

They grinned simultaneously_._

It was –officially—the start of their beautiful _rivalry._

And both thought, playfully, that the other was a loser already.

_._

_._

**END OF CHAPTER II**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER III: The Road to Oddness  
><strong>Because inside a magic train, anything can happen

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**I would especially appreciate it if you pause before going out of this page  
>and spare a moment of your time to let me know what you thought. :D<strong>


	3. The Road to Oddness

**NOTE:** I'll try to use a few new (to me) British words/phrases from now on. Tell me if I used them wrong. xD Thanks!

**REVIEW:**_ (NEW!)_Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander

Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna.

*Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon)

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III: The Road to Oddness<strong>

_**CHOO! CHOOO!**_

It was 11:00am and the train voiced out that it was finally time to go. Not literally, of course.

"Once I become the headmaster I'll tune that blasted noise down!" James declared as he massaged the periphery of his ears. Albus just smiled at his brother and proceeded looking at the window and joined Rose in waving their goodbyes.

James noticed that he was being ignored and just grinned at their family that was left behind. He wouldn't really say it out loud, but he _was _going to miss them.

As soon as the station was out of sight, everyone proceeded to seat properly. Rose opened her novel telling the boys she was not going to start a conversation. James offered her some chocolate dirt worms but she said she wasn't hungry, so James shifted couches to sit beside his brother and offered it to him.

"What flavor?" He asked semi-interested.

"Cherry Strawberry."

"You're the only one who eats that, James." Al noted getting James to grin. No one liked to eat brown string things with red goo inside, even if they're not _really_ worms – other than James, of course.

"Precisely. I just don't want you to say I don't even bother to offer…again."

"What about treating us? You got a lot of profit yesterday from the Aping Seashell."

"No way." came his swift reply.

Al sighed. Of all the qualities he could inherit from their mother it just _had_ to be her stinginess. Their father said that other than his face, James was a carbon copy of their grandfather. Al wished he saw that memory of one of _his_ namesakes, all he knew about Severus was someone that _everyone _thought was intimidating.

Al was not intimidating, he was quiet and to some degree – shy. His mother always reassured him with saying that he was just like his father he was his age, although Al couldn't be exactly sure whether or not she was just trying to cheer him up.

Moments later, they heard the door knock.

"Knock, knock." A voice from the other side uttered after the actual knock.

"Come in, you two!" Al answered, purposely not asking 'Who's there?' since they heard the joke a thousand times already.

"Aw, Al… You're such a kill-joy." A good-looking young boy with dirty blonde hair mumbled while he lazily slid the door. He was followed by another boy looking exactly like him.

The two boys had the same clothes on, and nothing really to distinguish one from the other physically. They dressed up exactly alike to emphasize their 'twin-ness' since their appearance and way of speaking was the only thing that they truly had in common—on other things like hobbies and interests: they were polar opposites.

The two boys were the only children of famed Naturalists—Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood, but only Lorcan was really following their footsteps. Lysander's brain was hardwired for creativity and arts. He was more like his grandfather, Xenophilius Lovegood.

"What took you so long, Scamanders?" James asked as he chewed his candy. They were probably late and got on the train the last second forcing them to sit on some random chair.

"Lysander here overslept." The first one to enter stated monotonously with his eternally sleepy face (In contrast with eternally shocked expression of their mother).

"Oh, _please_. Don't speak as if you were awake the whole night, Lorcan." The younger of the two lethargically countered. They're not really sleepy – they really just talked that way. They were actually quite talkative... well, at least with _them_.

"Oh hush and sit down, you two." Rose ordered getting the two to flinch at the sound of her voice.

"ROSE~!" Lorcan called excitedly. To his standards, anyway. "I heard the Floo Network vomited you." Lysander continued getting Rose to scoff. Not at her little failure – but at the haughty face of a certain blonde she met…

"Oh shut up, and sit down." She just ordered without taking her book down, and the twins immediately followed. They ran to her sides and sat there… to squash her.

"Hey! So much _space_ near the window and the door – move! Or make sure the windows will hoover you out!" Rose yelled an almost uncharacteristic manner. She didn't really mean it (for the most part, anyway) but when it came to twins (including James and Fred together) being their usual annoying selves, one had to do some hard threatening to tame them.

"…Yes, Ma'am…" The mumbled and moved away.

By an inch.

Rose sighed and just decided to shrug it off. She knew the two's odd attachment to her and it wasn't like she couldn't read anymore, anyhow. She thought she'd _finally_ be able to read in peace when she felt another's cheeks on hers.

"Whatcha' reaaading~?" Lorcan chanted with a smile leaning ever so close.

"A _Book_, of course~!" Lysander answered following his brother's movements.

Rose's eyes twitched. How the bloody hell was she supposed to read _now_?

"At the count of three, I'll turn everyone _else_ in this couch to stone." She stated stoically getting the two to wince. She _would_ do it, if anyone knew about advanced spells, it would be her.

Well it was a lie (she didn't know that, how could she?) but she'd use her reputation if she had to.

"Hey! You're not allowed to cast that spell yet!" Lorcan exclaimed only to be ignored.

"One." She whispered as she took out her wand. Al decided to help the twins out, but to no avail.

"Ro—"

"Two."

"AHH!" The two simultaneously shouted as they stood up and ran to the other couch.

And so, it was Al and James' turn to get squashed.

**…**

The students arrived at their destination just after nightfall. Stepping out of the cars and being met by the cold night winds, the students stretched as if they couldn't move inside the train.

They were greeted by an old friend: Rubeus Hagrid. But now he's being stared at admiringly, rather than just because he's odd as in Harry's time, thanks to his reputation during the war.

"Hagrid!" The elated Al called. Rose beamed as well, while the other three boys followed. Rose and Al gave him a huge hug, while the boys gave them a high-high-high five.

"It's been almost a year since I last saw 'yer. Ya' sure have grown quite a bit, eh? How's Harry, Ron, and Hermione? And Luna, of course!" He grinned. They were about to continue chatting when they finally realized they were being stared at.

"I think you better lead the way _now_, Hagrid." Rose whispered with an amused tone of voice as she stifled a giggle. The half-giant just nodded with a grin.

**…**

Hagrid led them to small boats that magically moved by themselves, like some invisible string are tugging them along, and an even more indiscernible pathway ensuring the boats kept a straight line. It was slow, but the travel time wasn't long. They were in Hogwarts land before they knew it.

In land, carriages that moved by themselves too were to take them to the final destination. The sound they made would remind muggles of trollies. Still, Rose and the twins knew better, of course.

"Thestrals, Al. They're being pulled by Thestrals." Rose corrected her cousin who was enviously watching James, who was a 3rd year student. That meant he could get into one of the carriages with a few of their other cousins.

"Thestrals?"

"Yeah. They're mostly invisible. Only people who had witnessed death can see them, like Mum and Uncle Harry." Lorcan stated as a-matter-of-factly.

"Ah…"

"Then they're like from the underworld…?" A newcomer asked from behind Al, and they all turned to look at her. She was a tall girl with long auburn hair. She was a bit chubby, like her father, and very lovable.

"No." The twins replied in unison, visibly offended. Rose smiled at the girl.

"Hello, Alice." Rose greeted, and then shifted her gaze at the glaring twins and back to the newcomer. "These are the Scamanders. Scamander twins meet Alice Longbottom – she doesn't mean to offend, you have to admit it's normal to induce such thoughts."

Rose's words seemed to somewhat calm the twins down, but Alice still gave off a bad first impression to the future Naturalists. Rose sighed. After all, one of the most uncomfortable moments one could be in was when your friends were uncomfortable with _each other_. She looked at the twins and decided to clear things up.

"Her mother's the landlady of The Leaky Cauldron." The boy's sleepy eyes to widened slightly at that.

"Are you, now?" Lorcan asked, intrigued, with a small smirk gracing his face. The Leaky Cauldron was one of the gateways connecting the muggle world to theirs. And naturalists—wizarding or not—believed that everything was connected. Alice nodded earning herself a compliant grin from the two boys.

The shy Alice blushed from the sudden attention she was getting from two rather good-looking young lads. Al and Rose chuckled silently at the sight, but Rose's smile disappeared immediately when she felt a rather _hostile_ glare from somewhere from her side.

She immediately looked behind but there were too many kids like them (the fact that most of them staring at the time didn't help). She stared at the general direction, but she couldn't quite pin-point who threw it. That was, until she saw that face she always associated with a fruit.

She felt someone's hands on her shoulders but her eyes never left Scorpius. She saw his eye twitch.

"Rose?" Lorcan asked her pulling her out of her trance. "Let's go." He said pointing at Hagrid who had then started walking. Rose nodded in assent and just shrugged the thoughts away.

No use bothering herself about it, after all.

But she did, anyway.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER III**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER IV: The Monkey is sorted with the Eagles  
><strong>The hat says it all.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, but whatever you thought  
>I'd be really happy to know them. :D <strong>


	4. The Monkey is Sorted with Eagles

**Thank you for reading this far! If you're fine with all the slow events and occassional fluff, I think my other stories might entertain you somehow. :D Reading your reviews made me so happy! So special kudos to those who did. :D**

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna | Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander | Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon)

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV: The Monkey is Sorted with Eagles<strong>

HOGWARTS

When they reached the castle, they were asked to wait in a small chamber not too far from the great hall. It was so the upperclassmen could make themselves comfortable before their entrance. That and to make the entrance 'grand'. After all, it _had_ to be memorable.

In the corridor outside, the amicable first year students introduced themselves to the others and began the process of making new friends. But it was only the bravest ones whose parents had a hand in the battle of Hogwarts who actually had the guts to approach the famous group that was practically segregated from everyone else.

"Hello." A pretty girl of Asian descent greeted them from behind. Al and Alice blushed in admiration. The girl was very pretty and had the features of a Chinese teenager except for her skin. She didn't have the stereotypical Eastern Asian porcelain skin; hers was instead fair with a nice shade of peach.

She lifted her hand in gesture of introduction. Rose smiled at her, while the twins blinked and then whispered to each other. They were having a bet on who the girl's parent was. Al and Alice, on one side though, were still blushing.

"Rose Weasley."

"Heart Evangelista, I'm Cho Chang's daughter." She said getting 'Oh's from most the group, and a huge grin from a Lysander. Al saw few sickles passed between the twins from the corner of his eyes, and Lorcan muttering something in disappointment. He sighed, they are _too_ much like James and Fred when it came to gambling.

Al then shifted his gaze at the newcomer and stared at her with new found admiration. She was just _really_ good-looking, on par with his part-Veela cousins. They heard about Cho Chang from their parents, but all they really knew about her was that she was pretty and that she married a Muggle.

"Lorcan and Lysander Scamander." He heard the two state simultaneously, pulling him out of his infatuated trance.

"Nice to meet you." She said to the twins, who were glad to find a new acquaintance. Al decided to introduce himself next… but sadly nothing came. It was like his words abandoned his lips and now he just looked really, really, stupid.

He was lucky to have such an observant cousin.

"This is Albus Potter and this is Alice Longbottom." Rose introduced the two and stepped back so that the newcomer could make her introduction properly.

Rose watched them for a moment, before separating herself from her friends by taking a few steps backwards. Perhaps unconsciously, she found herself looking around... looking for _something._

And there he was: talking with two taller boys. He was wearing that haughty expression he always had, but Rose never really found herself repelled by it. At least he wasn't glaring at her _now_.

Don't get her wrong. She'd be more than glad to engage in a glaring contest with him. She liked a challenge, and maintaining her cool under those stormy ash-colored eyes of his presented that. It was just that she had no idea why he was glaring for—even when she had always known the fact that he was annoyed with her.

She stared at him for a few more seconds but her attention was caught by Lorcan asking her a question. He just turned around so he didn't notice where Rose was looking.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted, Rose?" The sorting was apparently their topic during Rose's absence.

"Of course she'd be a Gryffindor." Alice stated. Lysander pouted.

"But she's so smart she _had_ to be Ravenclaw. Aunt Hermione was almost sorted there, too."

"Almost…" Al muttered then he recalled _his_ father was also _almost_ sorted into Slytherin…

"Your father was almost sorted into Slytherin." Lysander countered as if repeating his thoughts. To his chagrin, it caused him to pale and sweat.

"What's so bad about Slytherin, anyway?" Rose asked.

The redhead knew about the house's history but like Hermione, she simply didn't see the house as truly bad in itself. It's just that ambition and slyness are some of the qualities you need to succeed in doing bad things, but the reverse usually wasn't true. She read about 'self-fulfilling prophecies' in some muggle psychology book, too.

Al gaped at her. Didn't she know about all the bad things all those villains had done? "You know about the—"

"Yes, I do know the history Albus. Severus Snape, your namesake, was a man who protected and saved your father, did he not?"

"I guess…" He muttered, recalling what his father said to him before they separated. "But would _you_ be alright if you were sorted there?"

"I don't see myself as a Slytherin, frankly…" Rose declared as she touched her chin. "But I _am_ quite ambitious, competitive, resourceful – and you have to admit, I am a good leader…" She muttered half-jokingly. What she said were true, though, to some degree. She was nicknamed a Monkey, too. Even if there was no really good reason for being called that, monkeys _were_ generally associated with slyness and cunning ability…

"I _wonder_…" She thought out loud. Lorcan's eyes widened slightly.

"Rose! Don't make jokes like that!"

"By some chance, am I power-hungry…?" She asked so innocently that it was almost cute.

"What? It can be true for all we know…" Al smiled at them, before shrugging. "Nah… you're not power-hungry… for the most part, anyway." He said and Rose chuckled. She noticed that Heart hadn't talked since the topic began. So Rose decided on pulling her in. Her light colored eyes met her dark ones, and she smiled.

"What about _you, _Heart?"

"Probably Ravenclaw, like mother..."

"You can be Hufflepuff." Al stated without thinking, but then involuntarily blushed afterwards. Rose didn't know what was happening with her cousin and she was intrigued… _very_ intrigued.

"Why do you say so, Al?"

"B-Because… she l-looks… s-sweet…?" He muttered incoherently getting Rose to tilt her head in wonder. She looked at the twins, who just raised their shoulders in equal obliviousness. Then they immediately turned their heads to Alice, who giggled out-of-nowhere.

"Alice?"

"Oh no… ignore me." She replied waving her hand to shoo their attention away. The three—who were young and naturally oblivious—looked at each other in comprehension.

'_She bloody knows something!'_

...

Several minutes later, a professor arrived. It was Neville Longbottom, Alice's father. He explained what would happen once they entered and what the sorting would mean to them. Their houses would be like their family during their stay in Hogwarts, he said, and most of their free time would also be spent with them.

Even knowing this, it made the kids want to pray to be sorted in the same house as their friends.

The freshmen entered the great hall in two organized lines. The headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood in front of them and announced the students' entrances.

Mcgonagall sighed internally; she was supposed to retire the previous year. If only _that _premonition (courtesy of Trelawney) didn't happen, she wouldn't be extending her term for a _decade_ more or so. She knew she deserved to be relaxing in her house right now.

The sorting hat begun singing its song, and then afterwards the students were 'analyzed' one-by-one.

A few students came by and almost equally distributed among the three houses. There had yet to be a Ravenclaw.

Then Albus Severus was called and the originally noisy hall immediately became quiet.

"Hmm… A Potter-Weasley mix… interesting…" hummed the dark-colored hat. "Like your father I'm rather vent on putting you in Slytherin… You're named after one of them, anyway… Hmm…"

Al, under him, was blinking profusely in nervousness. He wasn't saying anything because he was replaying what his father (and Rose) said about 'Slytherin being not so bad' over and over again in his head. Lorcan stifled a chuckle since he just _knew _that hat was teasing the poor boy.

'_For such an old timer, he is _so_ mature.' _He mused satirically, and then laughed out loud upon hearing the announcement... and the sight of Albus' reaction.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, getting Albus to almost faint in relief. Rose also felt herself chuckle at Lorcan's laugh.

"What's so funny Red-head?" She heard from behind. She heard a momentary pause before turning around since the familiar voice added, "…and guy who seemed to have an eternal cold."

Under normal circumstances she would not feel offended, but the irritated mocking tone in his voice—as well as the snickers that followed, made sure she felt otherwise.

"You won't get it Banana-head. You're just not gifted with a sense-of-humor." She retorted before facing up front again, and ignoring the blonde's rants. She felt Lorcan questioning stare beside her, but her attention was instead caught by another one of her friends getting called upfront.

"Heart Evangelista, Ravenclaw!"

The twins smiled at that. At least we have company." Lorcan whispered, and then added an afterthought before he was called. "But our stay would be so much nicer if you join us in Ravenclaw, Rose."

She just smiled at him, not knowing what to say. But she heard a scoff from behind that made sure that smile disintegrates.

"What the bloody hell is _your_ problem?" She vehemently whispered looking back.

"Your mess of a hair is blocking my view, Weas—Redhead."

"Deal with it." She replied irritably without looking at him again. She ignored the additional irritation she heard when he (almost) spoke of her last name, which he probably just found out during the trip, and just shrugged the thoughts away.

That was, until it was _his_ turn.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Longbottom announced getting her to blink. _'Malfoy…? Where have I heard of that before—'_

Her eyes widened at the recollection of a few readings she had before. The Malfoys worked for the Dark Lord, but they betrayed him in the end so Rose really didn't have anything against them. It's just that many critics—and her own father—believed that they just did that since they were on the losing side. They went to the side that would win, like the stereotypical Slytherins that they were.

In any case, Rose stared at Scorpius like he just ate a frog (the real one). So _that was_ why her father looked at that family that way, she mused. She really just thought they were just... normal... _rivals_.

She found herself watching her 'rival' blankly as he was studied by the odd hat. "Hmm… You're not as easy as your predecessors," The hat paused for a very uncomfortable second. Rose could swear the hat shrugged. "But nevertheless—SLYTHERIN!" And so another round of claps from were heard. No one was really surprised, but she was still in a daze.

"Rose Weasley!" Longbottom then called getting her to flinch slightly. It took her a second before she could compose herself and walk to the front.

When she felt the hat on her head, she immediately felt nervous. Her father would _not_ want her in Slytherin—especially with his eternal rival's son. So if anything, she _couldn't_ be sorted there.

"How interesting… I can put you anywhere and you'd do well. Gifted. And…" He muttered strongly shifting positions making her uncomfortable. Then he stopped moving.

"Something in your Granger blood that actually reminded me more of Harry Potter's sorting than his own son..." He whispered getting her to wince. She was half-expecting she'd be sorted to Slytherin when—

"RAVENCLAW!" He shouted without saying anything else. He remained silent after that, and would remain so until the next kid…

…leaving a somewhat befuddled Rose to walk silently to her new family.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER IV**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER V: Through a Banana's eyes  
><strong>Really, what goes inside that shiny yellow head?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heart Evangelista is a real person btw (I think she auditioned for Cho Chang's role before). Just imagine her in her younger days, and there you have it! hahah

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLKS!<p>

And yeah… knowing your thoughts makes me so happy!


	5. Through a Banana's eyes

**Thank you for reading this far! The people who reviewed, subscribed, fav'ed, and C2d this story especially motivated me as well—so thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. Plot is mine, though.

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna | Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander | Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon) | Mark Goyle is obviously Goyle's son | Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass: Blake Zabini |

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V: Through a Banana's eyes<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy stared at the window of the train, almost passively, and half-way to a daze. But a sudden thought of a certain red-head looking at the same view came to mind and he shook his head to shoo away that disturbingly random thought.

Suddenly looking for something else to distract him, his attention was caught by one of his two companions in the train compartment. It was Mark Goyle, a chubby and gruff-looking boy he grew up with.

"Hey, Scorpius." The other boy said as he caught his stare. He held up two different flavors of jumping bean candy. "Which do you think would be tastier?"

"Drop them on the floor, and the first one to reach the ground is better." Another boy jokingly said. Blake Zabini, his name was. He was the son of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, making him and Scorpius first-degree cousins.

Scorpius just stared at them and shrugged. Mark and Blake were the only two friends he had, and he had gotten used to their… oddness.

"Follow your gut." He replied, as he always had, and Goyle just nodded in assent. He just asked these things because he wanted some attention so, in reality, his questions were basically rhetorical.

Mark delightedly licked both of the candies and ate them both.

**...**

A few hours had passed and the train was finally put to a halt. Scorpius, being ever so 'patient', instructed the two that they should wait until everyone else had gotten out so that they wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of leaving the train with many annoying faces next to theirs.

This statement was only partly true, though. He simply wanted to minimize the attention on him. He was a narcissist in a way, but this fact only made sure that he did not like negatively prying eyes. He like to be stared at – but only if they're admiring. Not the stares that scornfully stated: 'He's a Malfoy!'

Scorpius got out of the train with poise just to find his two cronies – and many others – stared at a certain group of kids. He squinted his eyes slightly to get a better view – or rather, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. That's one _very_ familiar red-head.

"What is everyone staring at?" He asked curiously as he eyed the monkey's beaming face. He mused that maybe it should be put on a museum because it was so… interesting.

"Those are the Potters, a Weasley, and friends." Zabini stated. Then he wondered if people would stare at his also-famous blonde friend.

Scorpius, on the other hand, froze.

'_Weasley'_

His father never said anything against them; Draco practically denied the red-head clan's existence. He just assumed that his father was competitive with her family when he told him not to lose on anything against her.

It was his grandfather Lucius, who was still particularly bitter about everything. The old man that taught him things—that it was really the Golden trio's fault that their family looked so bad

That they were the reason he was so miserable…

And that Scorpius should _never _EVER acquaint himself with any of them unless it was to bring them pain.

His grandfather so openly told him of his hate towards the huge family, and he as a kid believed him – especially since he had yet to see any flaw in his grandfather's reasoning. His mother knew this and always told him to see things through his own eyes, but one could never really escape other external influence – especially when it came from an extremely stern grandparent.

He felt even more annoyed at the red-head than he already was.

**...**

And he was just getting more and more annoyed.

She was smiling like crazy. And those two boys who didn't even have any blood relation with her were acting a tad_ too_ close with her.

He glared at them involuntarily.

He immediately shifted positions and semi-hid himself when Rose felt his hostile stare. He didn't move as he saw that she was surveying around for the source. But she found him anyway. She raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but he didn't react the way his grandfather would have wanted to – or more precisely _couldn't_.

For a few moments that seemed to be a whole week, they stared at each other. Scorpius honestly didn't know what to feel. There are so many times she annoyed him, but he didn't hate her.

Should he?

Then, one of the twins who seemed to have an eternal cold touched her shoulder to gain her attention.

His eye twitched.

'_Annoying Monkey'_

_**...**_

It was just his luck that the red-headed monkey was in front of him in line—right next to one of her… friends.

And then they started laughing out-of-nowhere getting him to sneer in irritation. She turned to him and he mockingly asked her what was so funny. She frowned and just replied to him an equally cynical reply.

It was like electricity passed through them—one that was hostile—and they ignored each other afterwards.

That was… until the other blonde told her he wanted to be housed with her, she smiled at him prettily, and he felt himself sneer… again.

When he was sorted into Slytherin, no one was surprised… except maybe the Monkey. But he was sure she wasn't surprised at where he was placed—what surprised her was his last name.

He frowned a bit at that.

It seemed that she was told to dislike _him_, too.

He ignored the annoying twinge inside him and shifted his gaze to his house which was, surprisingly, not as hostile to him or embarrassed on having him as he would have expected (thanks to his family's reputation and all) but he could still feel the degree of watchfulness, intrigue, and distaste in their stares.

He usually didn't mind, since he was used to it. He couldn't hate his family—how could he? He didn't think the gossip surrounding his family was unnatural, either.

It was why one of the few things he strove for the moment he realized it _was_ possible to change how people saw you was to be great.

…to be great student and to lead his family back to greatness—minus the alliance with dark wizards, of course. He knew that by doing so, his family's name would eventually be cleaned.

And yet…, for some reason, he was still utterly irritated.

And the fact that she _was_ housed with the boy-with-an-eternal-cold didn't help his mood at all.

Why was he so bothered by all of this anyway? He knew he's annoyed with the girl, but wherever she was housed was _surely_ none of his business.

Scorpius sat on the Slytherin table and was greeted by his cousin and friend. He ignored the stares from his fellow housemates – some curious and some scared—and just watched her get seated to her new house. The monkey was immediately greeted by her three friends and a few other students – mostly upperclassmen. She smiled at the warm welcome she was having. He twitched unconsciously.

"Jealous?" Zabini whispered from behind earning himself a deadly glare from Scorpius. The blonde just scoffed at the craziness of the whole concept.

"As if. I don't need warm reception." He just managed to utter. It was true, he was used to all the hostility. He could always guard himself with the naturally confident attitude that he had. In any case, he was just determined to do well and prove to everyone that Malfoys were just as great as they were.

"I know that." came Blake's nonchalant reply. His eyebrows arched at his cousin's smug expression.

"Then why would you open it?"

"I'm not asking you if you're jealous of the warm welcome. I'm asking if you're jealous of that blonde over there who seemed to be getting most of Weasley's attention." Scorpius's eyes widened, but he managed to compose himself as he successfully pushed the possibility away.

"Are you sure you're just 11 years old?" He just whispered back in a cynical tone of voice.

"Last time I checked, yes."

"You're mad."

"…Am I?" He stated with an even more smug look on his face. Scorpius hated it. His parents did, too. They said they inherited it from his mother, since Blaise wasn't very smart to be an actual know-it-all.

"Yes." Scorpius firmly replied telling his cousin that he was not willing to push the topic any further. Blake just smirked.

"If you say so..."

**...**

The night was continued as it always had – lively. Upperclassmen and freshmen introducing each other to everyone else, gluttons eating like no tomorrow, and 11-year old boys with irritating dirty-blonde hair flirting with an oblivious red-head.

Jealous? _Why would he be _jealous_?_

Well, those were the thoughts that he told himself in an attempt to actually enjoy his meal. But when his line of sight _accidentally_ went to the Ravenclaw table, what he saw made him want to puke his food.

One of the students in her line lost his balance as he tried to reach his food causing a domino effect. It ended with Rose having gravy in her cheeks. What was shocking to him different levels was that one of the twins – whoever the freaking hell he was – literally _licked _the bloody gravy off her face!

Well no, not really. He just wiped it off with his thumb and _then_ licked it. His thumb, anyway.

Rose just shrugged and continued with her eating. Scorpius winced.

'_How the _hell_ can she be so THICKED-SKINNED!'_ He yelled internally and clenched his fist getting Blake to notice.

"Those two _friends_ are so close, huh?" he asked in feign innocence, and Scorpius knew he was actually asking 'And you say you weren't jealous?'

_Jealous_

_Friends_

He flinched involuntarily.

Did he, Scorpius Malfoy, want to be _friends_ with that Red-head! And he was annoyed because they _couldn't_, now that he knew their families were supposed to hate each other.

No _way_.

No way he'd want to be friends with a _W-Weas-Weasley_. And a monkey at that!

No way. _No way._ NO WAY.

He did _not_ want to be bloody _friends_ with _her. _He hated her.

Yes, that's right.

He, Scorpius Malfoy hated Rose Weasley, just like it was supposed to be.

And he was determined to prove it.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER V**

_**Coming Soon  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VI: Learning Awesomeness - Part 1  
><strong>Classes began, and the chances to outdo one's rival was endless.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :D <strong>

**Comments and/or Criticisms are very welcome and appreciated!**


	6. Learning Awesomeness I

**Thanks again for reading! Especially those who reviewed and checked those lovely boxes below~**

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna | Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander | Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon) | Mark Goyle is obviously Goyle's son | Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass: Blake Zabini | Pansy Parkinson: Linda Higgs

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. Plot is mine, though.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI: <strong>**Learning Awesomeness- Part 1**

TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM

A week had passed since the sorting and he yet to encounter the monkey, not that he could care any less. He wanted it to be extended, in fact, so that he wouldn't need to see that blasted freckled face of hers.

His daze was cut off when one of his housemates interrupted him. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She said while he just nodded blankly, uncaring.

The tables were set in pairs and Mark and Blake were sitting with each other on the desk beside him, leaving him next to Pansy Parkinson's daughter – Linda Higgs. Other than her father's blonde hair, she was a carbon copy of her mother in appearance. Higgs was one of those 'decent' Slytherins, so Pansy's negative influence had been somewhat diminished.

"How's your morning?" She inquired as sweetly as she could and Scorpius replied a quick "Fine". She was going to ask about how he felt about their first day of class when the Headmistress entered rendering everyone quiet.

Apparently, she's still teaching Transfiguration.

"Anyone who comes in one minute from now will be considered late and is subject to warning." She stated eyeing the empty seats in front of her. She knew who the students were, so she was particularly curious of their reasons. She saw Albus Potter and Alice Longbottom with anxious faces from the corner of her eyes.

"30 seconds." She announced, partly amused. It was one of the knacks of being a teacher/headmistress, and she was planning on taking advantage of it.

"10—"

"We're so sorry we're late!" A very familiar voice practically squeaked. Everyone turned and saw four Ravenclaws—the Scamader twins, the Asian, and a Weasley.

Scorpius wondered why such an obviously grade-conscious monkey would be so close to getting late but decided to ignore it – along with the feelings of delight that went through him.

"Take your seats." McGonagall ordered, fighting the urge to ask them why they're late in front of class. But looking at the twins and how the adorable red-head glared at them was more than enough explanation.

"We will start with the introduction of the subject." The headmistress said with that trademark stately manner of hers, and they did just that.

She taught them the fundamentals and said that it was the most 'scientific' of all subjects and will therefore be the most difficult subject for most of the students. She added that this just means that they would have to do extra work to reassure them... not that it really helped.

She briefed them on the topics they would learn in their upper years, and she asked – out of curiosity – what 'switching' (to be learned in their late second year) was.

She was not surprised when Rose Weasley answered. Her mother was just as impressive, after all.

After her answer, McGonagall decided to look around and ask another question. But when she turned her line of sight slightly away from the red-headed girl she saw from her peripheral view of vision that she looked towards the desk south-west of her. When the headmistress looked at her again, she saw the redhead was smirking rather confidently.

Curious, she looked at whoever the Weasley was looking at and Minerva soon found _herself_ smirking… in amusement.

The girl seemed to be challenging Scorpius Malfoy.

**...**

'_That was one point for Rose Weasley.' _Scorpius begrudgingly admitted to himself. How the hell was he supposed to know those advanced things, anyway? Studying the coverage of their first year in advance was tedious enough.

'_That monkey is such a nerd.' _He mentally insulted her (as if studying a whole year worth of lesson wasn't nerdy) and continued to do so.

He mentally smiled at the fact, though, that they _were_ still rivals – in the amusing sense of the word. Maybe they always were, the only difference now was that their families were really backing them up… against _each other. _His line of thought was cut by the headmistress concluding the session.

"We will start with small things like turning matches into needles or… turning rocks into bread." Minerva stated staring at the two as she said the last example. Scorpius and Rose twitched at the obvious implication of the last part. Scorpius turned away from Rose's direction subconsciously, getting her eyebrow to rise, and mused:

'_Bloody hell I will…'_

…

D.A.D.A CLASSROOM

Several minutes after the end of their first class, they moved to their next – The Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was taught by a certain Irishman their parents knew and loved. Well, some did anyway.

"Good morning class." Seamus Finnigan greeted his students nonchalantly; they greeted him (lazily) in chorus. By this time, his Irish accent was almost gone – fortunately for them since most of his first students could barely understand what he was talking about.

"As you must already know this is the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and it will equip you with skills to fight in case something like you-know-who-happens again." He continued and paused for effect, he heard a few murmurs before he started looking around. He grinned internally at some faces that resembled his old friend's. He hadn't seen most of them in ages, he wondered how they cou—

"Professor." His daze was cut by a small boy who was a little on the… fat side of the largeness scale.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it will happen again?" He asked, obviously trying not to squeak.

"Hufflepuff." Rose heard a few boys – who just happened to be Scorpius and his cousin – whisper to each other haughtily at the same time. She was annoyed but decided to ignore them, it was much too quiet to bicker with him without getting noticed.

"We never know, kid. That's why we're preparing. It's better safe than sorry, no?" asked Seamus rhetorically just before continuing on. He had that excited face on, and his face was very very red. "Okay, this subject is obviously action-packed." He paused. "There had been a few changes since Harry Potter's time – other than professors actually lasting a year *cough* I've taught this subject for more than a decade *cough*.

"We've decided to teach you a little more advanced Defense spells during your first years. But since this is our first day, let's start slowly. Everte Statum – an awesome spell that would send your opponents flying."

He let the murmurs that followed calm down a bit (Seamus did like enticing reaction, he very much did), before looking at his students to catch their attention. "Shall we have a sort-of-diagnostic test, then?"

He surveyed his student's increasingly nervous faces. Somewhere along the way, he saw a girl with brownish-red hair. She looked almost like Hermione Granger—and she had that same confident look on her face. They're definitely mother and daughter, but should she take her as a demo student?

'_Nah…'_ He mused, letting his sexist predisposition take over. His gaze shifted at the blonde boy behind her.

"Malfoy." He thought out loud getting the boy to flinch by a millimetre. He surveyed around again for his opponent and ignored the eager stare of Hermione's daughter. He spotted yet another familiar-looking young boy. It's a Potter, he could tell this time (since James didn't really look like his father), he pondered for a second whether to choose him.

But in the end Seamus decided to go against it. No student would really know what happened during that class with Harry and Draco, but he felt that it was just not polite to try to recreate that event.

So he decided to look around again. He saw several people flinch when his eyes stop to them. He did a few circles and ended up on the all-so-eager red head again. He continued to ignore her thoughts strong enough for him to feel and stared at her seatmates. It was a blonde boy. Two, to be exact, but he decided to choose the boy he saw first.

"You." He stated and the said boy just lethargically pointed at himself to make sure the weird professor was talking to him.

"Yes,_ you_." He answered his unspoken question and then added. "So that's you and Malfoy. Up." He ordered the two who both stood up immediately.

"What's your name?" Seamus asked the non-Malfoy blonde before he past him on his way to the platform. He blinked his usual lazy eyelid-batting and answered,

"Lorcan Scamander, sir."

...

Meanwhile, Rose Weasley was very disappointed that the weird teacher didn't choose her. She would've raised her hand if he actually asked for volunteers.

She sighed and just watched her friend and rival step up to the platform and faced each other. The odd professor followed them there and explained everything they needed to know before the two started.

"In positions!"

And she felt herself stiffen.

...

Scorpius knew very well not to underestimate his opponent – no matter how sleepy he might look.

He found out a number of this about the guy courtesy of his annoyingly snoopy cousin. Blake seemed to be quite enthusiastic getting information on the dirty-blonde boys, and he was quite sure that it was to annoy him.

"In positions!" The professor yelled firmly and they did so. He noticed that his opponent's stance wasn't sleepy at all. He knew that he really wasn't tired, he just spoke and looked that way but he could tell he's a good mage.

The boy was one of the former Hogwarts Headmaster's great-grandsons, after all.

...

"Everte Statum!" They chanted simultaneously, but Scorpius managed to cast the spell by a millisecond in advance causing the boy to topple back.

"_OOf!_" His opponent let out as his back landed on the floor. He heard a few gasps of surprise and he found himself looking at a certain monkey expecting her to be glaring at him.

But she wasn't – she wasn't even _looking_ at him. Her eyes were fixed on her friend's direction, full of concern. He saw her smile when he sat back up looking unharmed.

Scorpius honestly would have preferred it if she glared at him.

…

GREAT HALL  
><span>_Lunch time_

The sun reached its zenith, the day was at its warmest, and the students were relaxing. The sight of the food definitely added to the wonderful feeling of midday happiness.

Most students felt that way, anyway.

Scorpius was formulating a plan, and at the same time scolding himself for not being able to show his little conviction of showing the monkey of how much he hated her. While Rose herself, on the other hand, was stealing glances of him.

He was acting weird, she observed. He was still extremely pompous—no doubt about it—but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he's avoiding her.

Was he intimidated by her greatness?

She sneered at the thought—

Bloody hell he was.

So… _why_?

**…**

_Charms_ was a class still taught by Filius Flitwick. Before he never allowed the students to actually perform magic until Halloween, but since the second wizarding war he decided to speed up the lessons as well. Besides, a lot of new spells had been invented since then.

"We will start with lectures for a few sessions and will start practicing by next week." He announced and then added, "I urge everyone to read in advance so when the actual casting comes, we won't have much problem."

He paused for about a second and continued with his statements. "So now…

"Let's get to know each other, shall we?"

...

Everyone though by far that this was the most enjoyable class. The old half-goblin was very funny and laid-back, but Rose was not worried because her mother said he was a great teacher and his students rarely failed OWLs and NEWTs thanks to him.

They played a game he _creatively_ called 'the-getting-to-know' game. He divided the class into their houses and then separated all of them by putting for students from different houses together.

Instructions were simple: 'Get to know as much as you can about your teammates for 15 minutes'. It stated that their teammates' housemates from other teams would ask questions regarding him/her and make sure they answered correctly. The questions were answerable only by 'Yes' or 'No'. And the team with most points would be exempted in from the day's homework. He added that they couldn't lie since he set a charm on his magic glass ball. It would turn red if someone lied.

Much to Rose's relief Alice was teamed up with her, the chubby Hufflepuff from earlier was there as well. She didn't know what to feel when Scorpius was teamed up with her, too.

"Ernie Macmillan II" The chubby boy introduced himself to the two girls before Scorpius was sorted to them. Rose frowned when he saw him scoff haughtily as he stared at the boy.

"Creative name. Your patronus must be a boar." He commented in an extremely irritating tome of voice in Rose's ears, but the boy seemed to be oblivious to the mockery he had just received.

"It may. My father's is." He just replied casually getting Scorpius to sneer.

"No surprise there."

"Scorpius." Rose firmly called his name, and he successfully managed to maintain his cool upon the unexpectedly nice sound of his name.

"What?" He asked in response, trying to sound as irritably as he could.

She just stared at him for a moment, and he was still. She hoped she would see why he was acting like this. She thought he'd act like this only towards other races, but it seems he could act quite the prat to fellow wizards as well. It was odd, really, Rose could always see that this wasn't _him_. This side of him he obviously hated himself, although he probably would never admit it.

"Stop being a jerk," was all that she uttered.

"Make me." He grinned back.

Scorpius was enjoying this little banter. He was now definitely showing her how much he disliked her… right?

Rose frowned. "Maybe I can't – since you may just not want to…seeing how much you might just love being a _prat._"

_Twitch_

"Why yo—"

"Children. Stop reminding me of your parents." Flitwick cut them off. The two only reminded him by appearance though, since the interaction between the two was completely different from Hermione's and Draco's. He just said the statement because it sounded funny.

The two eleven-year olds quickly turned away from each other in irritation.

_'HMPH!'_

**...**

Several minutes later... Scorpius wanted to groaaaan.

"I love chicken, ice cream, pasta, noodles, curry, dimsum, mango, guava, yogurts—" Ernie chanted only to be cut by him, on the verge of casting a shut-up spell on the fatso.

"You like eating, period. Next?" He announced purposely skipping Rose and looked at Alice.

"I like drawing, gardening and... that's it." She replied.

'_That was _way_ too short.'_ The remaining two thought simultaneously. They were both quite reluctant to disclose anything to their rival. They stared at each other for a moment in pondering how they were going to lie.

"I like cross-stitching." Rose lied. She tried it before, but it was much too painful to the eyes.

"I like animes." Scorpius added. It seemed like they're starting to compete for the most un-coolest likes of all. Ernie gaped at them while Alice stifled a laugh.

"I like ballet."

"I like classical plays."

"I like cosplaying."

"I like Barbie dolls."

"You win that one." Rose announced before laughing semi-hysterically. Scorpius blushed for many reasons, but he convinced himself that it was only – emphasis on the only –because he said something embarrassing. Not because he made her laugh or anything.

"Time's up!" Flitwick yelled and then clapped his hands to ask the students to line up.

"Let's start, now. With this team." He announced and pointed at Al's. The other groups immediately started asking questions. Al's team did rather well especially since Heart was with them. She noted that the two have become close and she smiled internally at the sight.

Lorcan and Lysander's team did a little worse though, while the other teams she didn't really remember much. They were the last group to be interrogated.

"A question regarding Ernie. His father's patronus is an Elephant." A random hufflepuff asked.

"No." The three answered simultaneously without delay earning a few impressed stares.

"Alice's favourite subject is Transfiguration."

"No." The other, save for the blonde, answered.

"Scorpius likes to read."

"Yes." Rose answered. Scorpius felt a little bit of blood rise to his cheeks at her correct and confident answer.

"Rose likes Roses."

"No." He and Alice answered at the same time. Scorpius was surprised that he knew this. Maybe he just knew by intuition that Rose did not like getting associated with something as delicate as a flower. If similar metaphors were examined, she'd probably choose a tree rather than a flower.

A few more questions were asked and they did quite well. Albus asked something stupid like 'Does Alice like Herbology?' since he was too preoccupied with the beautiful Asian beside him. The final group that asked them was Lorcan's group.

"Does Rose like to sing?" He asked. None of them answered immediately since no one actually heard her sing before.

"Yes." Alice just answered reluctantly and the asker just nodded in assent. It was Blake's turn next.

"Does Scorpius Malfoy already fancy someone at the inappropriately young age of 11?"

"No." The other three answered immediately. They—and pretty much everybody else—could _not_ see someone as self-centered as Scorpius to actually be attached to someone that was not himself. Rose mentally cackled. She knew that she may well be exaggerating her rival's narcissistic tendencies but she enjoyed the embarrassed expression he made.

Blake grinned in amusement earning himself a deadly glare from Scorpius.

"Wrong." He declared and everyone immediately looked at the crystal ball.

No change.

Everyone –particularly Rose –gaped at Scorpius. And they were all thinking of the same thing:

_Unbelievable._

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VII: Learning Awesomeness Part II**

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Now please pause and tell me what you think of the  
>story so far! Andor this particular chapter? :D **


	7. Learning Awesomeness II

**Please check out my profile from time to time~! I'm quite (personally) proud of it. lol. And Thanks for reading this far! Hope you're enjoying you reads. **

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna | Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander | Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon) | Mark Goyle is obviously Goyle's son | Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass: Blake Zabini | Pansy Parkinson: Linda Higgs

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. Plot is mine, though.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII: Learning Awesomeness- Part 2<strong>

HERBOLOGY

A day had already passed since the 'revelation' of Scorpius Malfoy's ability to actually be attracted to someone that was not himself. And Rose found herself staring weirdly at him ever since.

'_Who's the accursed young girl?' _She mused while bluntly staring at him, adding the possibility of it not being a girl in the first place at the back of her head. They were in the rear side of the room (Rose since they were late, thanks to the twins again and Scorpius because he didn't really like Herbology) so no one really took notice of their silent whisperings.

"Stop being such a blasted ape—that you are—and listen to the professor."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" She said, an amused eyebrow seeming eternally raised. "…and monkeys are not apes."

"I know that." He said, eye twitching. "…and you admitted you're a monkey."

"I did no such thing." She retorted back with a shrug, and a pointed look that no doubt aimed to annoy him. "I merely said monkeys are not apes. But then her expression turned a curiously mocking one and he flinched immediately when he was subjected under it.

"Besides, I can't quite listen." She paused for effect, and he couldn't quite help but notice that glint on her eyes. "The fact that you actually like someone else is much more amazing than the introduction to Herbology."

Hearing the assumption—which he actually anticipated—Scorpius sighed in feign disappointment. (He actually rehearsed this the night before so there was no way he could fail). "For such a know-it-all, you believe what other people say quickly."

A pause.

"But the crystal ball didn't change color."

"But if you _believe _what you are saying, regardless whether or not it's true, then you are not lying." He replied confidently, making her bat her eyelids. He had a point.

Another pause occupied the space between them again. It was broken when she relaxed her back against her chair, and shrugged. She wasn't quite smiling in the conventional sense of the word. Her eyes, though, _were_.

"One point for you, then."

**…**

Their Herbology class dismissed several minutes earlier, but most students decided to go immediately to their next class anyway. On their way there, however, Rose realized that she forgot a book she was reading in the dorms thanks to the annoying irresponsibility of dirty-blonde haired young twins.

It was also the reason why she was late, in fact, and she still remembered the events quite clearly.

_The Ravenclaw common room was packed with students. _Its beautiful arched windows, the domed ceiling painted with stars, the expansive midnight-blue carpet, and the walls where blue and bronze silks gracefully served as an uncommon background for students-in-action. Everyone was getting ready for school.

Well, not all of them. Rose was ready ages ago and was reading a book on her favorite couch right next to the window. The common room was placed on one of Hogwart's towers so the students—In this case, Rose– had an excellent view of the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens, as well as the surrounding mountains.

"_Rose, you better wake them up now. We don't want what happened yesterday to happen again..." _Heart told her as she anxiously approached Rose on the couch and re-read her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions. Behind her was a group of boys looking visibly irritated.

The boys didn't wake the twins up the day before since they had no idea how deeply they could sleep, so Rose was forced to wake them up 15 minutes before the bell rang. She was thankful there was no charm that prevented the girls from coming into the boy's dorms.

And now that their roommates did attempt to wake them up, all they got were black-eyes.

"_Rooosssee…" _One of the random Ravenclaw students pleaded for her to wake them up for the day—and maybe for the rest of their Hogwarts days. They did not want such a bother. They were Ravenclaws, and they were therefore very busy people.

"_Fine."_ Rose mumbled in agreement and was about to put down her book but then decided against it. The common room has huge shelves filled with books and she did not want to risk losing hers. She took it with her to the boy's room since it should take several minutes more if she went to her room first and then back to the boy's.

She lazily climbed up their stairs and knocked on the door to make sure she didn't catch any other guy dressing up or worse (not that she knew what could be worse, but still). And when no such signal came, she gingerly turned the knob and walked in.

"_Lorcan, Lysander." _She called and immediately spotted two boys in a single bunk bed. Lorcan was on the upper bed since he was older (by two minutes). She smiled at the sight of them and decided to wake Lysander first.

"_Lysander."_ She called as she shook him gently. He stirred for a bit and she heard a few creaks from the top bunk as well. One more stern call and the younger of the twins finally decided to open his eyes.

"_Morning, Rooose~" _He greeted lethargically with a huge grin. She smiled and greeted likewise. She stood up and went to wake the other up, but then realized that she had to put her book down somewhere first to climb up.

So she did just that. She placed it on Lysander's bed after he made it and she climbed a few steps up for Lorcan.

"_Wake up, Lorcan. We're going to be late… again." _She remembered saying as she knew he had stirred enough already.

"_5 more minutes…" _He pleaded and rolled around so his back faced her. Rose sighed at this and completely climbed up to properly shake the sleep out of him. But the moment she touched his shoulders he immediately turned around and hugged her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"—_Lorcan!" came out a squeak. She knew he was just being overtly sweet, but this was just out-of-place. They were no longer 5-year olds, after all._

"_Lorcan, let go, and get ready for school. We're going to be late." She ordered firmly with a slight frown, but it just made him hug her tighter._

"_I miss you, Rose." He muttered as he buried his head on to her deeper. Rose blinked at the serious tone of his voice and she reflexively patted his blonde hair._

"_But I was always here, Lorcan—Did you have a nightmare…?" She asked and his buried head nodded._

"_What was it about?"_

"_That I was going to lose you…" He muttered and she felt herself chuckle._

"_It's not _funny_ Rose."_

"_It is. I would never leave you Lorcan…" _She paused. "_Well, I'm pretty sure we'd remain friends for a _long_ time, like our parents."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_ She said nonchalantly.

But the uncharacteristic firmness in what Lorcan said bothered her to no end… causing her to forget her precious book.

_._

Returning back to the present she went back to the Ravenclaw tower and climbed the spiral staircase that led to their common room. She stopped her tracks in front of the eagle knocker. Sensing her presence, the sculpture like knocker creaked to a movement. Slowly, its movements became more graceful—more natural—and its metallic eyes ended up meeting hers.

"What came first? The phoenix or the fire?" It asked the riddle they had to answer. Rose stifled a squeal that _always _came whenever the small bird spoke. And of brain-twisters, too. It was adorable.

"A circle has no start." She answered almost immediately (because she almost squeaked), and the door opened just as quickly. But one of the trademark qualities of the door was that it was silent. Rowena Ravenclaw seemed to be quickly irritated when she was startled as she read. And would also render students avoid doing anything shameful as well.

Rose preferred this since she really wasn't a fan of noise, either. She didn't want to bother anyone in the common room if they were studying or anything. She walked carefully towards to the dome and she _did_ find someone. Or maybe it was a 'something'…

It was a ghost. And one look told her that it was the Gray Lady. It was never known in public what her uncle Harry told her—that the house ghost was actually Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter.

For some reason, this scene reminded her of the sorting hat's words: _Your sorting reminded me more of Harry Potter's sorting than his own son._

She shook away the thoughts and continued to stare.

The woman was beautiful, especially as she stood there staring blankly at the window. It was odd, she felt that she knew her by intuition… and she didn't realize she was gawking at the ghost until she was noticed.

The ghost's expression changed to that of curiosity but didn't say a word. Instead, she just went closer to her and stared at her face.

"You remind me of Hermione Granger." She stated getting Rose to blink. As far as she knew, only her Uncle Harry actually had the privilege to speak with her.

"My mother will be honoured that you know her." She just replied. It was true, anyway. Helena raised her hand and touched her face.

"Ah… But it's not… that…" The ghost whispered as she surveyed every contour of her face.

"Pardon?" Rose asked, confused at the mysterious ghost's actions. But then, Helena emitted a similarly befuddled expression and immediately disappeared afterwards.

She stood frozen for a while, having no idea what just happened.

**…**

She ran to get her book as soon as she caught herself, and then opened the silent door– only to find a certain blonde just hanging around there inconspicuously. He also flinched at the sight of her… and the door opening without any sound.

"What th—"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was _lost_!"

"And why does it seem that you want me to _think_ that way—" She gasped at a deduction. "Don't tell me you're planning on illegally entering our wonderful common room?"

Scorpius scoffed. "Our common room is way better."

She crossed her arms in response and she gave him a pointed look. "Then why are you here, then?"

"I told you I got lost."

"Liar." She spat dismissively, before gesturing to walk down. She was going to be late.

"Oi!"

"Don't you have a class?" She replied without turning back.

He frowned. He frowned because she was _right._

"Tsk."

**…**

_A few minutes later_

"Okay, so which way?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"I told you I got lost." Scorpius said in a tone of voice that irritated her.

"Why does it sound like you're blaming _me_?"

"Well, it _is._" He answered without thinking, slapping himself internally afterwards.

"How?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. Scorpius winced at this and decided to actually use his brain.

"Are we going to go to class or not?" He spat and her eyes widened at the recollection. He smirked at his nice save. But his accomplished smile didn't last. For after taking a step or two, she turned around and added: "Don't you think you've escaped my questions."

**…**

POTIONS LABORATORY

Scorpius and Rose finally reached the Potions section. Only a few more rooms to go and they would reach their classes. Sad to say though, they were already late.

"_Don't you think you've escaped my questions."_

Darn it. What was he supposed to reply? That he saw her separate from the group and decided to follow her? Just out of curiosity, duh.

He really could've gone unnoticed if he realized that he didn't know the way to their next class before she opened that blasted door. He meant_, seriously_, what the hell was_ with_ that silent door?

_Creak_

Was the sound of the door to their potions class, and it took him out of his trance. If only the Ravenclaw's do—

"You two are late." The professor stated as soon as he heard the noise. He didn't look much older than when he was still teaching the Golden trio but it was presumably because he already looked so old. He had much whiter hair but those chubby and hanging cheeks were still there. That warm smile unusual for Slytherins to make never seemed to disappear, either.

His father once told him about this guy. He was a good teacher but he was quite vain and only had eyes for gifted students.

So, by saying 'Get into his good side' was like telling Scorpius to impress this person in order to be officially a titled a 'Gifted' student. He looked at Rose with his peripheral view and saw that she knew the same thing.

It seemed like they have yet another thing to compete about.

**…**

The competitive atmosphere between them was overwhelming, and it didn't go unnoticed by Slughorn. He looked around the class and assessed the situation quickly. He smirked at the fact that he was going to announce something interesting that'll surprise the two. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Our class will be held in pairs." He paused for drama. "You two will be paired up with _each other_ since everybody else have theirs. Work hard together, since the other would be your partner for the rest of the term."

Their eyes – along with several other students – widened both in shock and despair, their heads reflexively turning each other and gave a look of mutual understanding.

How the bloody hell are they going to 'battle' _now_?

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER VII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VIII: Learning Awesomeness Part 3**

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed<br>And telling me what you think will make me so happy!**


	8. Learning Awesomeness III

**Thank you for reading this far! I And trust me when I say you're less than 10 people. I especially thank everyone who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and C2d this story! :D**

**And I know I said I'll revamp the story but yeah… no such luck. I basically just proofread it or something. xD I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**REVIEW: **Hermione and Ron's children: Rose and Hugo | Bill and Fleur's: Louis, Victoire, and Dominique | George and Angelina's: Fred II and Roxanne | Harry and Ginny: Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna | Luna Lovegood and Scamander's children: Lorcan and Lysander | Neville and Hannah's: Alice (non-canon) | Mark Goyle is obviously Goyle's son | Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass: Blake Zabini | Pansy Parkinson: Linda Higgs

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. Plot is mine, though.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII: Learning Awesomeness- Part 3<strong>

POTIONS LABORATORY

Slughorn walked slowly from side to side of the room as he talked. He introduced the course and told them what their activities would be.

"Most of my exercises would be competitive. The first pair to do the assignment would win something different from me each time – and let me tell you that it would be something _very_ useful to have." He grinned and continued nonchalantly. "There would be steps that would require a different set of hands for there may be mixtures that must be added fresh to another one-"

He then looked inconspicuously at the two students who just arrived.

"...that means that each student must study and work hard _together_ in order to win the premium item, and…" He paused to give the meaningful look sent to them even more meaning. "…not glare at each other the whole period."

**...**

Rose sighed.

_Not glare the whole period, he said. _Maybe she _wouldn't_—If that prat would stop. She did not get why he became especially mean to her out of nowhere. They had always been acting haughty with each other, but when the professor announced their partnership… something just _changed_.

He did not say anything but he was definitely looking at her with some odd type of contempt—It was as if he was trying his best to appear that he' was annoyed with her… which was weird because she knew she could do that without even trying.

She just shrugged the thoughts away and assumed he must be undergoing some sort of male PMS… or something…

That or he was just being the idiotic bloke he could be.

Scorpius—on the other side of the table—found it hard to maintain this particular façade, so he tried his best to actually _mean _the insults he was spitting out. When the professor implied that pair should work together, he muttered as soon as he could: "Bloody hell I'd work with you, Weasley." Effectively getting her to glare at him – a glare he responded with equal intensity.

"What the hell is your problem, Malf—you_ blighter_?" Scorpius flinched at her reluctance in calling him his last name, which was to be expected anyway.

He had somehow managed to convince himself to associate her with her last name during the whole week he hadn't seen her. It was definitely something his grandfather would obviously prefer. So that was what he did.

She continued to stare at him and he begrudgingly frowned at her. The moment he'd been _paired _with her, he made sure that his conviction was made stronger as to avoid… losing his way. The instant he heard the news from his fat professor, he just _knew_ he had to start moving… otherwise he'd think he would want to be her fr-frie—he cringed. He couldn't even utter the word in his head.

"What? You've gone deaf, too?" Rose frowned getting him to wince even more. He wanted her to see that he hated her. So is it even natural to dislike the fact that she was frowning at _him_? She gaped at him for a moment, waiting for him to speak but nothing came. She just sighed and irritably looked away from him.

When Slughorn finally decided to break his stare away from them, Scorpius went to examine the materials in front of him to distract himself from a certain red-head. Not a moment too soon, though, he heard a silent 'psst' from the adjacent work area.

"Where have you been, Rose?" One of the blonde twins whispered.

"I left my book in your room."

_CLANK_

The sound of a glass being dropped on the marble-covered table was heard across the classroom. It didn't break, but it was definitely a close call.

"I'm not going to pay for that." Rose stated immediately, and Scorpius sent her his strongest glare for her 'insensitivity'. Rose sensed the unjust judgement, but didn't say anything. Scorpius was obviously having an internal war, and Rose didn't want to make it worse for him.

He was her rival, but she would never see him as her enemy.

**…**

HISTORY OF MAGIC

Lunch came by and the first class was the infamous History of Magic class known for being the most boring class in history.

Oh. The_ irony_.

It was taught by the ghost Cuthbert Binns who pretty much 'droned' the lectures to his students. Even Rose had a hard time giving her full attention to the class. She didn't really feel guilty though, especially since most of the class were already snoring.

As she listened and absorbed whatever was being thrown at them (or at least what she could catch, given the fact she was very much losing her focus)– she looked around to entertain herself. The professor didn't seem to mind (or notice) what his students were doing, anyway.

The twins were snoring – no surprise, there. Heart and Alice were awake but they were either smiling dreamily and fighting themselves to keep awake, respectively. Scorpius was barely awake himself but his seatmate was. She saw her before—the girl was sitting beside him during Transfiguration class. She was wide awake because she was having so much fun playing with Scorpius's hair. Rose saw that Scorpius was trying his best not to crack, but he eventually did and slapped her hand away.

Rose sent him a nagging glower. The two immediately looked her direction with different sorts of confusion.

"That's not nice." She mouthed quietly but firmly, and his eyes twitched in response.

"What do _you_ care?" He vehemently whispered back.

"You're my _Rival_, you blasted fruit. Or do you want to prove me wrong for actually considering that?" She spat back, hoping like hell she would trigger his arrogance back out.

And it _did_.

"You flatter yourself, red-head." He added with a pompous smirk, seeming to forget the state he was just in. Rose couldn't help but smile in relief. But then Scorpius turned away from her again immediately after, and her eyes to twitched.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with him?'_

**…**

The class ended just before lunch, and the students walked to the great hall together. Lively chats have erupted with topics primarily about what they were going to do during the long break period to their next class. Their next class would be Astronomy held at the Astronomy Tower, but it would take place at nightfall.

Other than reading books, there was one other thing Rose would like to spend time in: Adventuring. Both of her parents loved it, so her predisposition was fueled by actually getting raised by a family who were famous for bending the rules.

'_Adventuring and bending some rules... what's the difference?' _She thought, amused. She knew the linguistic disparity of course, but in the magic world – the most fun adventures required _overlooking _of some (most) of these so-called 'school rules'.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Al asked nervously. His cousin was smart—_really_ smart. With the long vacant time, Al just knew that she must be devising a way to have fun without getting caught. She was like a smarter Fred Weasley. Sometimes Al pondered how many times Weasley gene inside her would get her into trouble.

"Al...?" She called effectively making him cringe. She was obviously going to drag him into this… but oh, well. Al himself liked a good adventure; he was just not so sure at causing trouble during the first week of class… especially when his father just bent the rules because he needed to so he could solve mysteries regarding the dark lord.

She walked closer so only they could hear.

"Who has the Marauder's map?"

**…**

ASTRONOMY TOWER  
><span>_a few hours later_

Scorpius Malfoy could not help but wonder where the Monkey and her gang had gone all those hours... especially since the twins were all over Rose telling her how much fun they had.

Their teacher in the subject was Aurora Sinistra, a pretty copper-skinned woman whose stature was as proud as the headmistress herself. She was readying the tools when they entered. "Good evening class. I am Aurora Sinistra, and I will be your teacher in Astronomy during your stay here in Hogwarts. Today I will teach you how to use a telescope."

Her introduction caused quite a few murmurs around. Hogwarts' budget increased since the second wizarding war, so the students were no longer required to buy the expensive contraptions. The problem was, most students had no idea what it was.

Aurora pointed at the number of white tube-like tools placed on a tripod, amused. This was one of her favorite parts.

"I know some of you must have already seen this before." She stated, referring to kids born with muggle blood. "May I know who had already encountered this contraption?"

Rose, Albus, Heart, the twins, and another two random students were the only ones who raised their hands.

"I see…" Aurora muttered comprehensively as she did the Math. She nodded to herself and then looked at the students. She pointed at each of them and strategically placed them equally far apart from each other. She had to do so since she had to cover the topic quite quickly (considering she was being called to the Headmistress's office) and the ones who would most likely catch up were the ones already familiar with the tool. At least the students could have someone to ask questions to during her absence.

"The other students will pick the available telescope of their choice. Please ready yourself and listen to me very carefully because I will go over this quickly. I will be leaving afterwards and you can proceed to the great hall for dinner after the class hours… or at least until you have understood the concept."

A few students to fret at the complicated looking tool at her announcement. The professor ignored them and went on with her short lecture.

She was a good speaker, Rose noted about half-an-hour later. She remembered everything she learned before and gained quite a few insights in such a short time. She found herself nodding at everything the woman said.

"I will be counting on everyone who understood my lesson to teach the ones who are still catching up, okay?" She asked rhetorically and went out the door.

…

Rose enjoyed the telescope for the most part, but she didn't really mind the interference several of her classmates were giving her. They had many questions and Rose didn't mind answering them. Soon enough, she was left alone to marvel at the star-filled sky.

"Bloody—" She heard someone silently mutter somewhere from her left. The classmate right adjacent to her had already proceeded to the Great Hall. It had already been an hour after all, which meant the class was over. Time ran quickly and she saw there were a lot of students like her who had lost the track of time.

"Tsk." She heard him mumble to himself again. Rose sighed, he's really too stubborn to ask for help. She saw that the girl beside him from before as well as his cousin was having troubles as well—but at least they were being taught by a random classmate.

"It's time for dinner now, Rose." Heart called her as she followed Rose's line-of-sight. Heart just assumed that Rose was just watching passively out of boredom. Rose nodded slowly and looked away from her cursing rival, following Heart, although she was thoroughly considering muttering what he was doing wrong just to annoy him further.

**…**

A few hours later, way past the students' bedtimes, there was a certain red-hed who remained awake inside the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory.

She stirred in her bed. Eventually, with much chagrin, she finally admitted that she couldn't sleep. For some odd reason, she wanted to look at the stars again. They were one of her favorite things, of course, but to lose sleep over them?

Well... there was also the fact that she wasn't able to give _him_ what she especially bought for him... she shrugged. It seems like a good time to walk around and maybe sneak to the Astronomy tower.

Hmm... Maybe she would...

Simply because she felt like it.

One would think that the Sorting Hat should've sorted her to Gryffindor.

**…**

ASTRONOMY TOWER

Several minutes later, Rose had arrived at the tower unharmed. It wasn't that hard, really. Argus Filch had gotten quite old—not that him being younger would've hindered Rose. After all, Rose was taught by none other than James and Fred _themselves_ about the secret passages during their bragging sessions even before she entered Hogwarts. She even memorized the Marauder's map that they 'borrowed' from James earlier.

Having said that though, she was _really_ expecting some time alone in the tower – not to find her rival still tinkering with the telescope.

Scorpius was then dressed in simple house attire – telling her he also sneaked out. She smiled at the fact that he was genuinely trying – even when he would never admit it. Rose knew he would be the type who would work hard but brag that he didn't even try.

She decided to watch him for a while since her presence would disrupt his concentration. As she stared at him, her mind wondered as to why he was acting so strange. She wanted the interaction they had during their first meeting – natural. Right now, he was obviously holding himself back yet he was pushing himself to appear like the biggest prat on Earth.

Not that she could be really certain of her readings. She's _twelve._ And teenagers (or Tweenagers) felt like they knew everything (she heard the adults in the house mutter that hundreds of times) who was to say she wasn't getting ahead of herself?

In any case, she and Scorpius continued that way for a while until Scorpius coincidentally turned his head around only to find that he was being watched. He flinched and tapped the telescope almost causing it to fall.

"W-What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he caught the contraption.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to just go here?"

"Yes." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Scorpius' eyebrow raised in scepticism as he watched her. "I wanted to look at some stars, as well… as _you_ were doing."

"I-I-was obviously just bored and decided to look at the stars."

"So you say…" She smiled, but Scorpius just frowned.

"Where have you been?" He asked, getting her to bat an eyelid.

"Pardon?"

"I asked you where have you been?"

"The Ravenclaw Tower… obviously." She muttered in a perplexed tone of voice making Scorpius instantaneously frown at the advent that his rival was probably thinking of how _stupid_ his question was. He immediately attempted to clear his name.

"W—of course! What I meant was _before_ the Astronomy class." He corrected and Rose let an 'Oh!' gesture with her hands. She answered his question bluntly afterwards.

"Hogsmeade." Scorpius looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I?" Rose asked tilting her head. Scorpius flinched.

"I could… tell on you."

"You would?" Rose asked confused at the possibility. She knew he could be quite a prat when he wanted to, but she simply couldn't see him doing something that could ruin someone else. They remained in an awkward silence for a moment, but Scorpius broke it by sighing in defeat.

"…No."

"I thought so." Rose smiled and his eyes widened at her odd sense of faith in him. He managed to shake his startled phase away and returned to his haughty façade.

"What _is_ with you, Weasley?" He posed with as much distaste as he could muster.

"Why are you suddenly calling me by my last name?" Rose finally asked him the question that had been bugging her for a while. He sneered at her.

"You prefer me calling you a red-headed Monkey?"

"Well, at least you don't say it with distaste." She spat back, and Scorpius was no longer able to say anything.

"Do you hate me, Scorpius?"She questioned him, stepping closer. For some reason she just felt like asking the question. He really looked as if he was _trying_ to hate her.

Scorpius gaped at her for a while berating himself for not being able to answer immediately. _Wasn't this what he wanted?_ He was about to say 'Yes. I hate you, Weasley.'

But when he took his eyes off her to look at the telescope—for the sake of _looking away—_the contrary came out of his mouth. "…No."

"That's good to hear." She stated and he heard the rustle of fabric and he somehow knew she reached for her pocket. Pulling his eyes away from the lens, he looked at the small vial that she was then holding. It was a transparent bluish liquid that Scorpius was very familiar with.

"What is this?" He asked, pertaining to _why_ she was giving it to him. But she just assumed he was asking another stupid question.

"That's the Draught of Peace. I bought it at the new Potions store beside Dogsweed."

"I know what that is." He spat. "I was asking _why_ you're giving it to me."

"Well, you seemed… stressed out, I guess…" She muttered causing him to flinch – again.

She was _concerned_ for him?

"No, I'm not!" He exclaimed frantically trying to find his composure. Rose blinked and commented cynically,

"I could see that."

He blushed.

"Ah. Now you're red."

"Shut up!"

"You don't want it, then?" Rose asked, an eyebrow raised, visibly trying to figure out which one it was. Scorpius didn't answer nor even look at her, so she took it as a 'yes'. She sighed quietly and was about to put the liquid back to her pocket (she was doing it slowly on purpose though) when Scorpius suddenly grabbed it away from her.

She ended up staring at him, before a small smirk crept up her face (no doubt telling herself a private joke at his expense).

"What?" He coughed out. "I wan—need it..."

Rose crossed her arms then and Scorpius gave her a quizzical look, until his eyes twitched at the realization.

"Thank you." He paused, rummaging his head for a counter that'd save him from further embarrassment. "Do you always buy stuff for your rivals?"

"Who says I can't?" "Although, I'd prefer buying thinks to prank them with, but I rarely ever had rivals."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

He shrugged.

"Be careful." He said. "People might think we're friends."

And they grinned. Because, really, they knew they already were.

.  
>.<p>

**END **

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE STORY!<p>

And please don't leave the story without even  
>leaving a review even <em>once<em>.


End file.
